The present invention relates to a badge comprising a lower part, which comprises a device for fixing the badge on an item of clothing, for example a support part, on which an information carrier can be applied or placed, and a transparent cover part, the lower part and the support part being connected to each other along their peripheries.
So far, badges and buttons have mainly been manufactured from metal parts in combination with plastics, which—due to the short period of use of such badges at conferences, concerts, political events, etc.—often end up as waste, which is difficult to recycle after a short period of time.
Studies and experiments using wood plastic composites (WPC) for badges have already been carried out. Polypropylene, which is not biodegradable, was used as binder, which means that the disposal continued to be a problem. The proportion of polypropylene of these badges amounted to between 20 and 50%; the wood proportion of the WPC material consisted of coarse wood chippings.